La nouvelle colocataire
by TheVeronicas81
Summary: Quinn change de lycée et de ville, elle attérit en colocation avec Santana. Quinntana ! Femslash. DSL résumé nul
1. Chapter 1

**Rien ne m'appartient je m'amuse juste avec mes personnages favoris**

**Chapitre 1****er**

POV QUINN

J'avais passé un été pourri comme on dit et tout ça à cause de deux raisons :

- La première est que j'avais été viré de mon lycée à Lima

- La deuxième est donc que mes parents ont décidé pour mon bien de m'envoyé dans un autre bahut à New-York.

Mes « amis » m'ont bien assuré que l'on resterait en contact mais tout est éphémère n'es-ce pas ?

Mes parent m'ont forcé a travaillé tout l'été au break-sticks en guise de punition pour me payer au moins le premier mois de loyer à l'appart en colocation que j'avais trouver sur le net pas très loin de mon nouveau lycée. J'ai trouvé une bonne affaire m'a dit mon père, oui c'est mes parents qui paieront le reste je n'ai que 17 ans après tout.

Je n'ai pas été en contact avec ma colocataire, je sais que c'est une fille mais rien de plus, nous nous étions occupé des formalités pas internet donc je ne pouvais pas avoir une grande opinion d'elle. Je connaissais l'adresse (évidemment), et son nom Santana Lopez.

Enfin voila, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray nous sommes à une nuit de la rentrée il est 15H et me voila dans le train, écouteur dans les oreilles, direction la ville ou tout est possible.

_Voila, c'est ma première fic, alors merci d'être indulgent ^^_

_Love Every Body _


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'essaierais d'écrire régulièrement pour votre plaisir ^^.**

**XOXO **

**The Veronicas.**

**Chapitre 2****nd**

POV QUINN

Il est 17h37 et je suis enfin devant ce fichu appartement, j'avais reçu un texto de la part de Santana me disant qu'elle ne serait pas là à mon arriver et donc que la clés était sous le paillasson (très rassurant non ?!). Enfin bref, j'ouvre doucement la porte comme pour retarder le moments ou je découvrirais quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais au lieu de ça s'offre à moi un sublime décor tout à fait à mon goût. Une belle entrée avec un miroir qui surplombe une table en chêne rouge avec un pot ou on y met tout et rien, je m'avance un peu plus et le salon s'ouvre à moi, un beau canapé en forme du U couleur blanc cassé monopolise la pièce et entoure une table basse noir, et juste devant un écran plasma est posé gentiment sur une belle table hippie noir. Sur ma droite une Grande cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon. Quatre grandes fenêtre vienne ajouter la touche final à ce tableau angélique.

Je retourne chercher mes valises que j'avais laissé dans l'entrée et m'aperçois qu'il y a une porte à ma gauche en entrant juste après la table en chêne rouge. J'y entre donc et la rencontre tant attendue avec ma chambre ce fait-là, un beau et grand lit à baldaquin noir et blanc me fait face avec à sa gauche une grande armoire où je pourrai donc y déposé mes vêtements.

À droite une porte me fait face, j'entre, c'est la salle de bain, mais tout me semble éphémère quand je découvre une autre porte face à moi avec marqué dessus

« SATAN, ENTRER SI VOUS OSEZ ». C'était donc une salle de bain communicante sur nos deux chambre. L'envie d'y entrer est irrésistible, et ma curiosité l'emporte quand je m'avance pour en franchir le seuil. Quand soudain mon portable se mit à sonné sur la chanson « pocketfull of sunshine » et me fit la peur de ma vie, je fait donc demi tour vers ma nouvelle chambre en sortant mon téléphone, ça doit juste être ma mère qui m'appelle pour la 14ème fois depuis qu'elle sait que je suis arrivé a New-York.

« - Oui Maman je suis arrivé, je suis dans ma chambre tous ce passe très bien, lui dis-je sur un ton las.

- Quinn, me dit-elle sur le ton de la réprimande , ne me parle pas sur ce ton compris ?!

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyé vivre dans une autre ville toute seule sans personne ? Ah mais non j'oublié c'est déjà fait !

- Chérie tu sais que nous n'avons pas eu le choix, tu n'y est pas pour rien non plus. Bon je te laisse t'installé on s'appelle demain soir tu me racontera ton premier jour au lycée d'accord ?

- D'accord bye Maman, lui dis-je en raccrochant »

Je remet mon téléphone dans ma poche et me jette en étoile sur le lit, mais le plaisir ne dur pas longtemps quand je sens quelque chose d'inconfortable me chatouiller le ventre, je me tourne sur le côté et prend un bout de papier plier en deux avec écrit dessus « je ne rentre pas ce soir, je serais la demain dans l'après midi, fait comme chez toi. ». Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, elle aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de m'accueillir.

Enfin, il était 18h15 et je décide donc d'aller me dégourdir les jambes et de mémorisé les alentours.

Je marché tranquillement dans la rue tête en l'aire en regardant tout autour de moi, inscrivant dans ma tête ce qui me semblerait familier si je venais à me perdre, en passant devant une discothèque appelé le Glee's et en me jurant de revenir y faire un tour, je percute une fille un peu plus petite que moi et nous tombons à terre toute les deux. Je me relève prête à lui bondir dessus et à évacuer toute la colère qui m'habite depuis le début de l'été, quand mes yeux plongent dans le chocolat des sien. Toute parole me quitte quand elle me dit :

« -Vraiment désolé, je ne regarder pas devant moi, tout va bien ?

- Euh.. Oui merci, mais la prochaine fois faites plus attention quand-même vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un !

- J'oublierais pas c'est sûr, moi c'est Rachel et toi ?

- Quinn, je viens d'arriver à New-York, et je cherche mon lycée pour que demain je sois pas comme une conne à le chercher partout.

- Tu vas au Wild East High School ?

- Oui !

- Moi aussi c'est super, explose-t'elle me faisant sursauter, si tu veux demain je passe te prendre et on y va ensemble ? »

Elle me regarde les yeux implorant je ne peut pas refuser et accepte donc, je lui donne mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone pour demain.

Je décide de lui dire au revoir et de rentrée à l'appart en me prenant un tacos au restos juste à côté.

Ce soir là je m'endors en pensant à cette Rachel et à ce qu'elle ma dit plus tôt : c'est sûr je m'en rappellerais. Pourquoi avait elle dit ça ? Et où était donc passer cette Santana ?!

The Véronicas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages et pour répondre à Manon, moi non plus je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait pour faire rentrée Rachel à ce moments là, j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure, les idée me vienne petit à petit. Je ne connais pas la fon non plus ^^. Ce sera pour sûr du Quinntana couple. Je trouve ce couple très stimulant. **

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 3****ème**

POV Quinn

L'appartement m'avait parut bien vide cette nuit quand je m'était réveiller, vers 3h du matin, à cause d'une mini crise cardiaque causé par cette putain d'impression de tombé. Pourquoi notre cerveau nous infligeais ça ?! Fin bref, je m'était rendormie une heure plus tard non sans mal grâce au jeu du solitaire gratuitement inclus dans mon portable ( vous savez les jeu pourri là déjà installer, qu'on critique mais qu'on ne pourrai effacer sous aucun prétexte ?!).

La sonnerie de mon réveil me sort de mon sommeil à l'heure à laquelle je l'ai réglé, c'est-à-dire 7h. Je commence seulement à neuf heure, mais le temps d'émerger me prend plus de temps que prévu à chaque fois. Je sors de mon lit en me déshabillant pour allé directement dans la douche, j'y rentre ferme le rideau de douche et allume l'eau sans en vérifié la température, du coup viré au Groenland et bond jusqu'au plafond le temps de réglé l'eau. La haine contre moi-même je me douche en silence, la journée commencer très très bien. Je m'enroule d'une serviette et me peigne doucement mes cheveux blond coupé jusqu'aux épaules et les laisse sécher comme ça. Toujours enrouler de ma serviette je me dirige vers le salon prend une clope au passage ( je sais c'est pas bien ), je pose tout sur la table basse et me dirige vers le frigo histoire d'y trouver quelque chose. Du coca ! Parfait, mon petit déj favoris. J'allume la télé, et m'affale sur le fauteuil et fume ma cigarette tranquillement en regardant les dessins animés.

Mon réveil me rappelle à l'ordre quand j'entend ma sonnerie de secours de 7h45, je ferais mieux de me magné. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et ouvre ma valise(oui la flemme de le faire la veille), j'en sors ma trousse de toilette, un boxer et un soutif noir, un slim de la même couleur, des converse vert émeraude et un débardeur subtilement décolleté aussi de la même couleur. Une fois habillé je retourne dans la salle de bain pied nue muni de ma trousse de toilette, je me brosse les dents et me lave le visage, une fois le visage sec et bien propre j'applique juste un peu de crayon sur mes yeux bleu vert et je m'arrête la. Je me sèche les cheveux au séchoir légèrement et préfère les laissés au naturel ça me prend moins la tête. En retournant dans la chambre le réveil m'affiche 8h23, c'est fou ce que l'heure tourne vite quand on est pressé ?! Je prends mon sac de cours avec juste ma trousse et un bloc note dedans, et me rends au salon ou je fini mon coca d'une traite et le met dans l'évier, un dernier regard derrière moi pour voir si tout était rangé et j'était déjà partie avec mon portable dans les mains.

Arrivé en bas avec la fâcheuse idée d'avoir oublié quelque chose me perturbe, à peine le temps d'apprécier l'aire frais qu'une golf trois portes s'arrête devant moi.

« - Tu vas où ? Me demande le propriétaire de la voiture

- Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? T'es qui toi ? Répliqu'ai'je méfiante

- Je m'appelle Finn, je vais au W.E.H school ! Alors ?!

- J'y vais aussi, moi c'est Quinn.

- OK monte »

Je monte donc dans ça voiture en me disant que ce Finn n'à vraiment rien à faire de ça vie que de draguer les fille au bord de la route. Il me fait un sourire qui se veut séducteur mais qui me donne envie de lui rire au visage, quand je reçois un texto de Rachel

**Message reçu Rachel : En bas de chez toi :D**

Merde merde merde , voila ce que j'avais oublié Rachel. Essayant de trouver une réponse valable je me frotte le fronts, pendant que le boulet à côté de moi joue le vantard en me disant à quel point il est merveilleux au football américain et qu'il est le quater back de l'équipe, sauf que je m'en fou royalement, je lui réponds :

**Désolé j'ai complètement oublié, un certains Finn me dépose là, je t'expliquerais au lycée.**

Autant dire la vérité, au pire je la connaissais à peine c'est pas comme si je lui devais d'être chez moi. 8h42, Finn se gare devant le lycée et je descend en lui lançant un vague merci le laissant pantois. Je ne lui avait rien demander moi.

Je franchis le seuil de l'école et me mis automatiquement à la recherche du secrétariat pour récupéré mon emplois du temps et mon numéro de casier, chose cruciale pour une lycéenne. Arrivé a l'endroit voulu je me poste devant la grosse femme de l'accueil et lui demande les documents qu'il me faut, elle se retourne et cherche dans ses dossier quand j'entends la voix de celui qui me semble être le directeur :

« TROUVER MOI CE PUCKERMAN JE VAIS LUI FAIRE NETTOYER MOI LES PORTES DES WC, hurle-t-il »

La dame me tend gentiment mes deux feuilles, je glisse mon emplois du temps dans mon sac à bandoulière vert kaki et cherche le numéro de mon casier sur la seconde feuille : casier 116. Ouf un nombre pair.

Casier trouvé, et essayant d'arrache pied à l'ouvrir j'entend une conversation juste à deux casier à côté de moi, tenu par une latine d'à peu près ma taille et d'un garçon un peu plus grand avec une crête sur la tête, que je ne peut m'empêcher d'écouter :

« - Ecoute Puck, pour la centième fois, toi et moi ça ce fera jamais, t'es juste bon à baiser et encore,

- San, tu sais très bien que tu ne résistera pas, insiste le garçon,

- Puck laisse moi, s'impatiente la latine

- Jamais !

Je ne peut m'empêcher d'intervenir,

- Salut, lançai-je en détournant l'attention du jeune homme sur moi

- hey, rétorque t-il ravi

- c'est toi Puckerman ?!

- Oui bébé, ta déjà entendu parlé de moi ?

- Oui le proviseur te cherche pour une histoire de porte de toilette, tu ferais mieux de partir il ne vas pas tarder.

- Oh merde, merci de me prévenir, me lance-t-il sans ce douter de rien. »

Il part en courant et je souris satisfaite de moi je me tourne enfin vers la fille et la découvre bouche Bès essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de ce passait.

Elle plonge ces yeux dans les miens et je n'arrive plus à faire de mouvement. Je suis obnubilé par elle quand je comprend qu'elle me parle:

« - Je t'en dois une hein ?

- Je crois bien, lui souris-je

On rester la à ce regarder, ne comprenant pas bien la situation je détourne les yeux, ce que je n'ai pourtant jamais l'habitude de faire et me tourne vers mon casier, réessayant de l'ouvrir, du coin de l'œil je la vois mécontente de la coupure de nos regard mais à la fois soulager. Je n'y prête pas attention quand elle fais un pas vers moi et qu'elle me dis: - Je peut ? Elle n'attend pas de réponse me prend la feuille des main et ouvre le casier de ces main habile. À peine le temps de la remercier que je la vois s'éloigner, et que j'entend derrière moi : -Quinn hého, c'était Rachel, la prochaine fois je te retiens… et elle se lance dans un monologue sans fin m'expliquant ses réactions suite à ce matin main je n'y prête pas attention en étant désolé pour elle mais ne pouvant détacher mes penser de la fille des casiers, pourquoi je m'en étais mêler, je fais jamais ça moi, chacun sa merde. Et pourquoi je lui ai pas demander son nom aussi ? Je suis vraiment trop bête. Et pourquoi je me pose autant de question ? La sonnerie de 9H me tire de ma rêverie, et Rachel me préviens que comme c'est le premier jour tout les 1ère sont attendue dans le gymnase pour nous donner les règlement intérieur etc… une journée d'information quoi. Une heure et demi d'ennui plus tard et nous étions libéré pour la journée et le week-end par la même occasion vu que nous étions vendredi.

Moi et Rachel avons passer la journée ensemble dans un parc pas loin et j'avoue que nous avions quand même bien rigoler malgré le mal de crâne que j'avais à présent, nous avion acheter des chips et des sandwich dans l'épicerie du coin pour manger le midi, elle avait tenu à me raccompagner jusque chez moi, chose que je n'apprécier pas du tout je n'ai plus 4 ans après tout, sous prétexte de me montré le chemin. Je montais après avoir fais la bise à Rachel en cherchant mes clef dans le sac, j'entrais sans faire attention en fermant la porte et en jetant mon sac dans ma chambre pour ensuite me diriger dans la cuisine quand soudain la fille des casiers est la dans mon salon à me regarder un sourire scotché sur le visage.

« - Re, me lance-t-elle apparemment ravi de la situation, moi c'est Santana, Quinn je me trompe ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire je reste la comme un pantin, en faisant le rapprochement avec la phrase de Puck [San, tu sais très bien que tu ne résistera pas]. San, Santana, qu'elle conne alors. Je la dévisage quand elle me lance :

« - On va bien s'amuser »

The Véronicas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

POV QUINN

Je me dirige tel un zombie vers le sofa ne sachant quoi lui dire pendant qu'elle me sert un verre d'eau, elle revient et s'assied juste devant moi. Nous restons là à nous fixer longuement quand elle nous arrache enfin de ce silence infernal :

« - Alors c'est toi, lance t'elle pensive,

- Je pourrais dire la même chose, répliquai-je, et puis tu l'aurais su avant si tu était polie et si tu m'aurais accueillis comme une vrai coloc, mais ce n'étais pas le cas. »

Je pouvais voir sur son visage que je ne lui parlait pas de la manière qu'elle le souhaitait et elle dit :

« - J'avais un besoin urgent à assouvir si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! Me provoqua-t-elle. »

Je ne répond pas et rougis, comprenant tout à fait où elle veut en venir, je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit ma gêne, mais c'est louper quand je l'entend rire, je me tourne et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette fille à vraiment beaucoup de charme et que je la trouve sacrément jolie. Elle remarque mon regard insistant sur elle mais je me lève sans en attendre plus et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je ferme la porte derrière moi mais elle se rouvre presque de suite sur Santana, je lui lance mon regard le plus froid et lui dit :

« - Sors ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'insupporte,

- Sinon quoi, me défi-t-elle en haussant les sourcil et en posant sa main sur sa hanche,

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir crois-moi, dis-je lui faisant face, »

Elle m'agace encore plus quand elle souris de toutes ses dents et qu'elle me prend par les épaules pour plongé son regard dans le mien, elle me dit :

« - Toi et moi c'est sûr on va bien s'entendre,

- Ah bon ?!

- Bon on fait quoi ce soir ? Faut que je te montre la ville quand même, tu dormira moins conne ce soir hein ?! Plaisante-t-elle

- Hé ! En lui tapant le bras, et qui te dis que je veux passer ma soirée avec toi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, et parce que tu ne peux tout de même pas sortir avec Berry !

- Comment tu …

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Maintenant je vais commander chez le chinois et on va parler un peu toi et moi, chère Queen ! Fit-elle en me tirant la révérence et en claquant la porte de ma chambre derrière elle.

- Haha je suis morte de rire ! Criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende »

Grrr.. Pourquoi fallait que je tombe sur la seul fille avec qui je n'arriver pas à m'exprimer. Je ne me démontais devant personne d'habitude. Oh et puis ça devait être la fatigue, je décide donc de laissé une chance à Santana et de sortir de ma chambre en écrivant un texto à Rachel pour annulé la soirée prévu, où nous devions allée au Glee's, je lui explique pour Santana et range mon téléphone dans la poche droite de mon slim.

Il est 20h34 quand on finis de manger, après avoir essentiellement parlé de moi et de mon ancienne vie. Elle ma posé des questions sur ma vie à Lima, je ne m'étale pas sur la question n'aimant pas parlé de ma vie privée à des gens que je connais à peine. Nous passions du bon temps, à rire, à ce chamailler et j'appréciais ce moment en ça compagnie, quand elle se leva et me laissa seule dans le salon pour entrer dans ça chambre que je n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas vu. En voyant que je ne la suivait pas elle passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me dis :

« - Tu viens ?! Je me lève de suite pour ne pas la vexer et surtout parce que l'envie d'entrer dans cette pièce est horrible depuis que je suis arrivé ici,

- Oui mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fou ? Demandai-je suspicieuse en entrant dans sa chambre,

- Je prend une veste, je vais te montré mes coins préféré de la ville, ce week-end tu est à moi, dit-elle comme un ordre,

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais prendre mon sac et ma veste ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime l'impression que cette fille me donne, plus je suis avec elle plus l'idée de vivre ici ce fait plus agréable. Je passe par notre salle de bain pour allé dans ma chambre, je prend ma veste en cuire noir et mon sac et je vais au salons pour attendre Santana. Elle arrive presque aussitôt, et m'ordonne :

« - On prend ma voiture !

- Ooook ! Dit je en levant les mains et en sortant de l'appart, »

Elle suit jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble et elle passe devant moi pour m'ouvrir la portière côté passager attendant que je monte dedans, mais je reste là la regardant sceptique elle me regarde et souffle, j'hausse les épaules et monte donc dans la Chevrolet blanche sous le rire communicatif de Santana.

Nous rigolons plutôt bien dans la voiture et nous nous retrouvons sur Times Square et j'en prend plein la vue, Santana me montre plusieurs boutique que je ne peux pas toutes voir puisque nous sommes en voiture mais c'est pas grave , tout est tellement grandiose. Elle décide de s'arrêter et de descendre devant une épicerie me laissant seule dans la voiture, elle revient 5 minutes plus tard deux bouteilles de champagnes à la mains, et monte dans la voiture balançant tout sur mes cuisses me faisant très mal :

« - Mais Aïe !

- Oh fait pas ta chochotte, puis tout ça c'est pour toi Lady, on vas fêté ton arrivé comme ils ce doit, me dit-elle en claquant un bisous bien bruyant sur ma joue,

- Dit plutôt que t'as envie de me faire boire, dis-je en la poussant, elle rit en me sourie de toutes ces dents ».

Je rigole et approuve son engouement pour la soirée qui s'annonce en ouvrant la bouteille tout en faisant mine de m'essuyé la joue avec mon épaule de façon exagérer, elle démarre alors pendant que je bois à la bouteille.

Il est maintenant 23h45 est nous nous trouvons actuellement au parc prés de chez nous après qu'elle m'ai montrés tous ces endroits à elle, nous étions coucher sur l'herbe, dans un silence pesant, à regarder les étoiles, quand elle se mis à califourchon sur moi et me fis face mettant ces bras de part et d'autre de ma tête, ne comprenant pas et n'aimant pas ce sentiment d'être coincer je forcer pour me relever quand elle me dis,

« - T'es une des rares filles que j'ai croiser pour qui je me donne la peine de parler, es-ce tu peux me dire si je perd mon temps avec toi pour rien, ou si tu compte me planter un couteaux dans le dos ?! Elle me regarde sérieuse, et je ne sait quoi pensait de tout ça, je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de répondre,

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne le ferais pas non plus,

- Promis ? Me dit-elle en me tendant le petit doigt de sa mains

- Promis ! Dis-je en crochetant le mien au sien »

Elle ris et se rallonge gentiment prés de moi en me prenant la main.

Nous rentrons à l'appartement à environs 1h, nous sommes maintenant assise, avec pour ma part une clope bien mérité, sur le sofa du salon. On s'observe longuement puis doucement elle se lève, vient m'embrasser sur la joue et repart dans sa chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je ne tarde pas non plus et pars me coucher, une fois changer je m'allonge dans mon lit en songeant à cette nouvelle amitié qui commence et qui je pense ne sera pas de tout repos.

**Dsl pour ce retard inqualifiable, dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre.**

**The veronicas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Manon : oui tu as bien louper le fameux chapitre 3 lol mais je ne t'en veux pas tkt, merci pour tes commentaires c'est toujours un plaisir de les lires.**

**Merci à tous.**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV QUINN**

14h. Je me réveil le lendemain un peu dans le brouillard, je me lève de mon lit tel un pantin et me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain en me déshabillant, manquant au passage de me casser la gueule en enlevant mon pantalon en coton tout doux que j'aime hiiii, je m'égare enfin nue j'attrape une serviette sur ma commode et la met sous mon bras en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Je tombe nez à nez avec Santana nue elle aussi et ruisselante d'eau, je sent mes joues s'enflammer et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de descendre sur sa poitrine parfaite entourée par ses magnifique cheveux noir envoutant, et son ventre musclé à souhait. Non mais la je déraille, la réalité me rattrape quand Santana se racle la gorge en haussant les sourcil mais toujours sans même essayer de ce revêtir. Je la regarde dans les yeux et remarque qu'elle regarde elle aussi ma poitrine, je baisse alors les yeux et remarque que j'avais complètement oubliée que moi aussi je m'était toujours pas couverte je cris alors et ferme la porte en disant « Putain de merde,

- ça t'apprendra à frapper la prochaine fois marmotte, _ria-t-elle_, et je penserai à te donner une photo de moi à poil.

- hahaha, _je riais jaune _»

Cette situation me mis très mal à l'aise mais eu pour effet de me faire tout de même émerger.

Une fois fraichement laver et habillé je me suis rendu à la cuisine et m'étais assise avec mon coca et ma clope sur le sofa à côté de Santana. Elle m' avait charrié depuis tout à l'heure mais c'était arrêter en voyant que je ne prêter plus attention à elle et que je ne la regarder même pas. Je remarque que cela lui déplait beaucoup et ça me fait rire, j'allume ma clope et allume la télé sou le regard de Santana qui me scrute avec les sourcil froncé attendant que je la regarde mais je n'en fait rien et met les dessins animés. Je souris en coin quand elle dit :

« - Oh Quinn !, En agitant les main devant moi,

- ….

- Oh fais pas ta gamine on rigole ça va !, je lui lance un regard noir en pensant à ca matin, »

Voyant que je ne réagis pas et que je ne veut pas coopéré si l'on peut dire, elle ce lève contourne la table basse et éteint la télé. Je lui rie au nez et rallume en lui montrant la télécommande comme à une débile. Elle souffle par le nez et je jurerez que de la fumer est sortis pas ses oreilles. Elle ce précipite sur moi me tire au sol par le bras avec une force incroyable, se met à califourchon sur moi et me bloc les mains au dessus de la tête en me prenant la télécommande et en éteignant la télé. Elle se retourne face à moi, et choquer par la situation je me met seulement à réagir et à me débattre en vain.

« - Non mais tu rigole lâche moi là tu te prend pour qui ?! AIIIIE !

- Oui, si t'arrête de bouder chochotte ! _Dit-elle_

- Alors Excuse toi Banane ! _Lui lançai-je, elle me fusilla du regard_

- M'excuser de quoi c'est toi qui est rentrée d'abords et oui c'est toi qui me mater.. Bon moi aussi mais t'es plutôt canon … fin bref je m'excuse pour l'histoire de la photo ! on oublie Princesse ?, _dit-elle en roulant le r de princesse ce qui me fit chaud au ventre_»

Suite à cela elle avait un peu relâchai la prise sur mes bras donc j'en profite pour me libéré et d'inverser la situation je mes ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête et elle cris « Non mais héééé ! »

Je ris fort et elle se débats pendant que je me penche à son oreille et je lui chuchote 'je ne m'excuse pas d'être rentré, t'es plutôt canon aussi Darling !' je me lève en riant et en me rasseyant à ma place initial. Elle met du temps à ce relever mais elle le fait en s'asseyant d'abord au sol en me regardant et en disant : « non mais je rêve t'es une dingue toi en faite !_les yeux écarquillé et je ris,_

- Tu n'imagine même pas ! _Répliquai-je sûre de moi _»

Je ris et elle se rassois près de moi l'ambiance un peu plus agréable que tout à l'heure mais toujours aussi électrique. Je rallume une clope, la mienne s'étant consumer toute seule dans le cendrier, tire une bouffer quand Santana me prend la cigarette tout en me regardant elle tire une latte et souffle la fumé ( banale vous aller me dire) mais dans ma tête tout c'est passé au ralentis, ces lèvres parfaitement pleines avec ce rouge à lèvres rouge sang qui appelle à la luxure, ces même lèvres qui ce posent sur le mégot, je devient taré la je crois. Je chasse toute ces idées quand elle me tend la clope et qu'elle me dit : « - T'as des petits bug des fois on dirait, _dit-elle sérieuse _» je la tape sur le bras et elle ris alors que je prend la clope à nouveau.

16h. L'Après- midi se passa bien, nous nous étions promené dans la ville Santana et moi. Nous avion bien rit mais Je voyais que Santana était pensive mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je ne l'embêter pas sur ce sujet.

dans un bar à siroter, pour ma part, un sirop de violette / clope et pour elle un thé glacé, je la vois capter son attention dans mon dos et elle écarquille les yeux tout en se baissant pour ce cacher en se servant de moi. Je me retourne par reflexe mais elle me tiens arrêtant mon geste fermement.

« - Puckerman ! _Dit-elle comme une évidence, le nom me dis vaguement quelque chose._

- Ben quoi c'est qui ? _Je me retourne malgré tout n'ayant pas peur_ »

Je vois la, le mec qui parlait avec ma nouvelle amie au casier hier au lycée, je comprend vu leur échange de la veille pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le voir. Je me tourne vers elle et lui demande pardon quand il s'arrête à notre table.

« - Hey chérie tu ma sentie arrivé hein ? _En s'asseyant _

- En même temps tout le monde n'as pas la même odeur que toi faut dire ! Lui _balançai-je alors que Santana rit,_

- Je t'aime bien toi Poker face, Eh Santana, _dit-il_, pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé hier ? tout le monde était là et déçu que tu sois pas là, même britt..

- Ta gueule, _le coupa-t-elle_, je vais te le répéter pour la dernière fois je t'interdit de parler d'elle, _dit-elle sévère ce qui nous fit lui et moi hérissé les poil,_

- Oh ça va San tu peux pas nous éviter pour toujours pardonne lui elle l'aime et vous étiez inseparable, _fit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Santana_,

- Non tu me fait chier avec ça depuis le début des vacances et t'as toujours pas compris que je voulais pas en parler et surtout pas avec toi et le glee club parce que tous me rappelle eux et je digère pas désolé Puck, j'y arrive pas ! _Dit-elle les larmes au yeux en agitant les bras pour plus qu'il ne la touche, j'ai a peu prés compris mais elle a vraiment l'air mal, on en parlera plus tard,_

- Désolé San je voulais juste que tout soit comme avant, _pleurnicha-t-il_

- Toute façon, c'est plus comme avant … il ya Quinn avec moi maintenant hein ?! _M'interrogea-t-elle du regard_

- Oui Oui ! _Dis-je sans comprendre le 'avec moi' mais je n'y prête aucune attention,_

- Parfait alors, je fais une faite ce soir passer on passera du bon temps ensemble mes trésors, _fit-il ayant apparemment ce qui venait ce passé_, Quinn c'est vraiment dommage on aurait pu passer du bon temps toi et moi grrr..

- Ouai c'est ça, tu tiendrais même pas 5 minutes tellement t'auras jamais vécu un truck pareil. _Lui dis-je en lui touchant la cuisse et en lui souriant de toutes mes dents tandis qu'il s'enfonçais dans son siège._

- Humm trrés intéressant, _grogna Santana en louchant sur ma bouche_, Bon On verra pour ce soir Puck et Dégage maintenant ou faut vraiment que je me lève ? »

Il ne broncha pas et partie en riant, je me tourne en riant vers ma latine après avoir salué de la main mon nouvel ami, et lui demande ce qu'il vient de ce passer mais elle évite ma question en appelant le serveur pour qu'il nous donne la note elle règle et se lève alors je fais de même et la suis.

18h. Nous sommes rentré à l'appart sans un mot en marchant dans la rue comme deux inconnues, je savais qu'elle ne voulais pas parler de cette Brittany alors je ne l'embêterais pas avec ça, elle viendrais m'en parlais d'elle-même. À peine le seuil de notre chez nous franchie je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre après avoir fermé la porte. Juste le temps de me jeter sur le lit que j'entend la porte se rouvrir.

« - Ben tu fais quoi la ? _Dit-elle _

- Ah parce que tu croyais que j'allais te suivre pour qu'on se regarde dans le silence jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous meurs d'ennui ?! _M'exaspérai' je _

- Euh t'es fâcher on dirait !

- Ah non non pas du tout ! _Dis-je ironique_, on c'est juste pas adressé la parole de tout le chemin et tout va bien Santana bien sûr, si t'avais pas envie de me parler de tes problèmes alors il fallait juste me le dire mais pas m'ignoré !

- Oui je suis désolé mais je suis comme ça, et je veux t'en parlais mais je veux pas te mêler à des histoires où tu ne connais pas les personnes concerné.

- Ces personnes je pourrais peut-être les connaitre ce soir si on va a la soirée de Puck.

- Alors tu veux y aller toi ?! _Dit-elle dépité_

- Ben oui, moi je suis nouvelle je connais personne ici et au lycée donc ça pourrait m'aider d'y aller surtout si j'y vais avec la belle Santana Lopez, dis-je en lui pinçant le bras,

- Déjà AAAAïe, _me cria-t-elle dans l'oreille_, si on y va tu me promet que tu restera avec moi et que tu ne m'en voudras pas si ça dérape, _me dit-elle pour me prévenir,_

- OK …

- Parfait alors !

- … dit moi juste pourquoi ça devrais déraper, juste un résumé si tu veux pas entré dans les détails !

- Bon en gros Brittany est une ancienne très très bonne copine à moi et elle m'a trahis en sortant avec un certains Artie, _dit-elle à une vitesse incroyable._

- J'ai compris, _conclu-je_, tu est amoureuse …

- Oui mais il faut pas que t'en parle stp

- Et tu lui a jamais dit que tu l'aimais ? _Demandai-je_

- Si mais apparemment ce n'était pas plus important que ça, _me dit-elle,_

- Il est con si il na pas voulu de toi ! _Lui confiai-je en la regardant dans les yeux_, elle écarquilla les yeux sans que je comprenne pourquoi,

- Hein ?!

- Ben oui, il a pas compris la vie lui si il en a choisi une autre, ce soir on va le rendre dingue poulette, _lui dis-je en me levant pour regarder dans mon armoire,_

- Quinn je crois que c'est toi qui a pas compris la, _dit-elle en secouant la tête_,

- Pas besoin d'en parlais tu sais, en lui attrapant le visage, alors comment on s'habille ce soir ? »

Je ne l'écoutais pas, trop perdue dans mes propres émotions après toute cette histoire j'avais une boule au ventre à l'idée que Santana soit amoureuse de ce mec, fâcher qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parler plus tôt et à la fois soulager d'apprendre que dorénavant je ne l'aurais que pour moi et que ce soir nous allions dansé.

Après avoir vu qu'il était trop tôt pour penser à comment nous devions nous habillé Elle m'avais un peu parlé du lycée et du glee club, je me rappelle qu'elle en avait parlé avec Puck plus tôt dans la journée, elle m'avait briefais sur l'allure et la personnalité de tous les membres ainsi que de l'équipe de football et des profs bref de toutes les choses à savoir.

Nous avions décidé de manger, n'ayant pas mangé depuis que nous nous sommes levé, nous avons cuit une pizza surgelé au four (au fromage bien sûr), sachant que nous allions boire nous n'en abusons pas.

21h Nous partons chacune dans nos chambres respectives pour nous préparé, je passe d'abord par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, j'attache mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince pour ne pas les mouillé bien qu'il ne frise pas, je me brosse les dents et me maquille, ce sera comme à mon habitude du noir charbon sur mes paupières pour faire ressortir le bleu de mes yeux du crayon noir du mascara et du rouge à lèvres couleur rouge vif comme j'aime. Pas de fond de teint je déteste ça. Je libère mes cheveux blond et il tombe parfaitement au dessus de mes épaules, je rejoins ma chambre après m'être regarder dans la glace satisfaite. Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi mais j'entend Santana dans la salle de bain faisant surement la même chose que moi.

Une fois en boxer et soutif noir je me tourne vers mes vêtements sur mon lit, jupe mi-cuisse écossaise rouge et noir sans collant et débardeur blanc mettant en valeur mes seins, pas de veste il fait bon dehors, je met mes talons noir, un peu de parfum Angel, un dernier regard dans le miroir je sors de ma chambre en me dirigeant dans la cuisine pour nous servir un bon whisky coca pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. J'allume ma clope m'asseyant sur le sofa avec nos verres attendant Santana. À peine le temps de m'assoir qu'elle ouvre sa porte alors que je manque de m'étouffer en la découvrant. Sa crinière noir tombant parfaitement sur ces seins lui donnant un aspect sauvage que j'adore, elle à mis un débardeur léopard décolté laissant entrevoir son soutif rouge sang allant parfaitement au rouge de ses lèvres, une jupe noir, ces yeux noir avec un trait de lineur, du mascara pour ces cil et du crayon noir. C'est simple mais magnifique sur elle. Et enfin des talons noirs similaires au miens. Je suis abasourdie et lui dit en accrochant mon regard au sien ;

« - Tu vas faire des jalouses ce soir, j'espère que t'es contente ?

- Seulement si tu en fais parties ! _Réplique t'elle charmeuse ,_

- Haha, sérieusement, t'es magnifiques, _je crus la voir rougir mais elle me regarde à son tour, _

- Et toi Tu vas me volé la vedette, _me détail-t-elle __» _

Je me racle la gorge et elle ris en s'approchant l'aire de rien pour boire son verre, elle est horriblement magnifique c'est impossible d'être aussi belle, mes émotions ce bouscule et mon ventre est en crise, j'imagine que je suis seulement jalouse de ça beauté mais en regardant ces lèvres j'ai juste envi de l'embrasser, je la quitte du regard, j'ai chaud ça me perturbe et je m'affole en respirant fort, je me dis que ça doit être le verre n'ayant pas pour habitude de boire du whisky mais au fond de moi je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas l'alcool mais bel et bien Santana qui me fait cet effet. Les filles m'ont toujours attiré même dans mon ancien lycée mais pour mes parents ceci serait une raison de me foutre à l'asile et moi-même je refuse l'idée d'être Gay même si les Gay ne me gène absolument pas. C'est pour ça que j'enchaines les mecs, c'est justement pour assouvir ce désir. Mais avec Santana c'est beaucoup trop de tentations. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre en tirant sur ma clope pour me détendre et pour refouler se sentiment comme j'ai pour habitude de faire. Je n'entend pas Santana ce glissait derrière moi.

« - Eh ben ça va ? Tu me fais peur pourquoi tu me répond pas quand je te parle ? _me dit-elle en me prenant la cigarette et en la jetant par la fenêtre _

- Non non j'ai eu une bouffé de chaleur c'est tout ! _Mentis-je _

- vas-y mollo sur l'alcool alors ! _S'inquiète-t-elle en me levant le mentons pour que je la regarde __» _

Nous restons ainsi à nous regarder un moment jusqu'à ce que je la vois regarder mes lèvres et ce lécher les siennes, mon cœur s'emballe quand mon portable ce met à sonner me ramenant à la réalité, je rougis fortement et cours vers la cuisine pour prendre mon portable sur le comptoir et décrocher enfin.

Pendant l'appelle je n'ose regarder Santana faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

Je raccroche et j'explique à Santana que c'était Rachel qui me demandait ce que je faisais ce soir, et que elle-même serait chez Puck et qu'on s'y verrais. Santana n'a pas l'aire ravis. Elle change de sujet et m'invite à boire en trinquant à la soirée et nous buvons notre verre cul sec. Nous rions et commençons à nous détendre.

Nous sortons enfin de l'appart à 23h déjà pompette et partons à la soirée de Puck qui s'annonce mémorable.

**The veronicas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

POV QUINN

Nous arrivons enfin sur le seuil de la maison toute mitoyenne de Puck et la soirée bas déjà son plein, nous entendons la musique depuis le trottoir, je serais le voisins j'aurais fait scandale. La porte étant déjà ouverte nous entrons à l'intérieur, et je suis carrément plongé dans l'ambiance, à la vue de tout ce monde j'attrape la main de Santana pour ne pas la perdre et nous plongeons dans ce trou noir humain, elle ce tourne et me souris en m'entrainant vers le bar improvisé avec des tables de Puck. Il est d'ailleurs sur place déjà bien entamer pour le début de soirée, en nous voyant il crie nos prénom mais nous oublie vite pour gobé la bouche de la greluche qu'il a sous le bras. Santana et moi rions en allant nous servir un vers de vodka, puis deux puis trois, et nous nous regardons, la brulure de ma gorge est insoutenable et je dois faire une grimace digne d'un film d'horreur car Santana explose de rire en me montrant du doigt. Je ris à mon tour, sa bonne humeur ayant raison de moi.

À peine 2 secondes pour me tourné afin regarder les autres danser qu'elle n'est plus là, je la cherche du regard mais rien. D'un coup on me tire vers la gauche mais je n'est pas le temps de giflé cet infâme personnage que Rachel rigole la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Allons tu n'aurais quand même pas peur d'une naine ?! _fait-elle en se montrant du doigt._

Tu ne ma absolument pas fait PEUR, je déteste que l'on me prenne par surprise ! _Lui lançai-je parfaitement consciente de mon sous entendu_.

- Pourtant je n'aurais pas dit … _me chuchote-elle à l'oreille. __»_

La chaleur que provoque son souffle à la base de mon cou me transporte un instant mais soudain, plus rien, que du froid, j'ouvre les yeux mais ne trouve personne en face de moi. Je cherche Santana parmi la foule en vain quand deux mains me prenne à la taille pour me retourner.

Ils ont quoi ces gens ils peuvent pas tout simplement m'appelé par mon prénom ?!

Prête à assassiné la personne responsable d'une demande d'attention forcé je m'arrête dans mon élan quand je vois Rachel me faisant un sourire immense. Je souris à mon tour et elle me fais un bisous sur la joue, je peux donc sentir qu'elle à bien bu vu l'odeur de whisky qu'elle dégage.

« - Comment tu fais pour être aussi jolie ?! _Me dit elle sur un ton de reproche. __» _Je ris franchement en haussant les épaules.

Elle me prend par la main et me fait une demande silencieuse de la suivre, j'acquiesce naturellement et la suis en titubant. Nous entrons dans ce qui doit être la cuisine et nous nous asseyons sur la petite table.

« -T'es venu avec Satan ? _Me demande-t-elle en déglutissant,_

- Oui, Ne l'appelle pas comme ça elle n'est pas méchante au fond !

- Oui mais tu peux pas dire le contraire elle t'as à la bonne !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne prend peut-être pas le temps de la connaître ! _m'emballai' je _

Ouh la calme toi la lionne je n'ais rien dit ! C'est que t'as l'air de bien l'aimer dit moi ?! _me taquine t'elle,_

Tu dis n'importe quoi ma parole ! Et habité ensemble ça crée des liens tu sais et puis tais toi à la fin tu m'énerve ! _Débitai' je à toute vitesse._

Elle se tut un instant et se mit à rire bruyamment en se jetant en arrière sur sa chaise, je la retint par le genou pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. J'attend que son délire retombe tout en la regardant amusé.

- Et toi alors ? _lui demandai' je _

- Quoi moi ?

- Ben toi tu apprécie quelqu'un ? _Hésitai' je_

Vu que tu ne m'as pas répondu je ne me sens pas non plus dans l'obligation de répondre Quinny ! _Me dit' elle narquoisement,_

- T'es vraiment pas drôle ! _Soufflai' je en me levant pour chercher quelque chose à boire._

Je trouve une bouteille de téquila et remercie le ciel en buvant au goulot, j'apprécie la course de l'alcool dans ma gorge et suis attentive au effet qu'elle me provoque quand je sens Rachel derrière moi.

- Toi tu me plait bien, _me chuchote t' elle à l'oreille en me prenant la bouteille de la main. __»_

Je me retourne et on se regarde un instant et je ma main se lève insciemment pour toucher ses lèvres. Je la laisse se rapprocher quand elle m'embrasse, d'abord gentiment puis je décide d'approfondir en attrapant ses lèvres des miennes pour l'attirer plus près de moi, elle gémit et mes mains remonte derrière sa nuque. Nos langues se livrent une vrai bataille et je fini par lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure bien pleine. Je souffle dût à la chaleur qui m'emporte et elle en profite pour glisser sa langue sur ma gorge en me faisant gémir à mon tour. Je tourne la tête vers la porte et je vois Santana se disputer vivement avec une fille blonde. « - Tu sais qui c'est elle ? _Demandai' je à Rachel ne les quittant pas du regard._

- Non mais sérieux ?! _souffle t'elle _

Sérieux !

- Brittany la copine d'Artie et accessoirement celle de Santana, ça te vas ? _ne se souciant pas de ma réponse et reprenant où elle était. __» _

Je réfléchie un moment en essayant de comprendre, interrompus par la cuisse de Rachel qui se glisse entre mes jambes, je lui griffe les épaules en poussant un râle et en bougeant mes hanches sur sa cuisse. Ayant le frigo derrière moi, le contraste entre Rachel et lui me donne de l'électricité qui m'excite encore plus, je glisse ma main directement sur son intimité et on se regarde droit dans les yeux nos souffle se mélangeant, puis elle repart dans mon cou me faisant vraisemblablement un suçon. Je retourne la tête vers la porte et tombe droit dans les yeux de Santana, nous nous regardons fixement, elle me regardant prendre mon plaisir étant encore plus exciter par son attention soudaine et moi la regardant se faisant engueuler par cette Brittany qui secoue sa mains devant son visage dépiter, la blonde commence à se retourner et à marcher dans ma direction quand d'un coup plus rien le noir total.

Tout les inviter cris leurs mécontentement la musique étant aussi arrêter suite à la coupure de courant, Rachel s'écarte de moi et je lui demande où elle va, elle me répond qu'elle connaît la maison et qu'elle va régler le problème et que je ne doit pas bouger, elle part et je prend le briquet dans ma poche pour m'éclairait sauf que ce connard ne marche pas. Je le range et je marche un peu en titubant grâce à l'alcool mais aussi car je tâtonne du pied pour savoir où je vais. Je ris en pensant à de quoi je doit avoir l'air comme ça quand je rencontre un mur et m'y adosse en soufflant.

J'entend des pas arriver vers moi mais je me tais. Les pas traverse la pièce suivit d'autre qui s'arrête non loin de moi, je n'entend plus rien et en conclus que je suis à nouveau seul bourré et dans le noir je souffle donc pour reprendre ma respiration ne sachant pas pourquoi je l'ai retenu. Mauvaise idée apparemment car quelqu'un se colle à moi. Rachel, vu son comportement.

« - Tu voulais m'échapper, _chuchote t' elle à mon oreille_

Non je … Aaaah !

Sa main prend place sur ma culotte et elle effleure doucement mon clitoris.

- Tu vois ton corps te trahit,

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais elle attrape mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Cet élan de domination me laisse sans voix devant Rachel je ne la pensait capable d'ébats comme cela. Une de ses mains glisse sur mon sein droit et me le malaxe doucement puis me le mord a travers mes vêtements, je râle..;

- Tes seins on changer, ils sont vaguement plus gros non ?

- Arrête de raconter des conneries et s'il te plait occupe toi de moi ! L'engueulai' je

- A ta guise !

Ni une ni deux elle rentre sa mains dans ma culotte et me doigte durement, je suffoque avalant mes gémissement, j'ondule sur sa mains jouissant presque mais elle na pas l'air de cet avis car sa mains sors de ma culotte, je ne sens plus qu'une main autour de mes poignée et j'entend un bruit que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Délicieuse, _dit' elle _

Ah j'ai compris le bruit ! Elle venait de me goûter, mon dieu j'adore cette fille, j'essaye de bouger mais elle resserre son emprise sur mes poignets, elle m'embrasse d'un coup, le baiser ne s'égalant en rien avec celui de tout à l'heure. Elle me suce la lèvre de ces lèvres encore plus pleine à mon impression, son baiser semble urgent et me submerge totalement en constatant toute l'émotion qui s'en dégage, je sens une larme sur mes lèvres et me recule profitant de son état de trouble. Ses mains son sur mon ventre et j'attrape mes mains à son tour puis la retourne la collant de tout mon corps contre le mur, je lui essuie les larmes en lui demandant ce qui cloche mais elle ne me répond pas et m'embrasse en m'attrapant les fesses pour me coller d'avantage à elle, je ris et glisse ma langue dans sa bouche pendant que j'attrape ses fesses pour la soulever du sol, elle passe ses jambe autour de moi et on gémit toute les deux quand nos intimités entre en contact, je pousse vers l'avant en l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, et c'est à ce moment que la lumière décide de revenir. C'était pas Rachel qui était sensé réglé ça ?!

Je plisse les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière toujours collé à Rachel mais quand je relève la tête vers elle je suis tout simplement choqué :

- Quinn ? _Me dit Santana aussi choqué que moi _

- Santana ! _Dis je plus pour m'en convaincre qu'autre chose. __»_

A suivre, merci pour vos reviews j'attend les autres avec impatiente

The veronicas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

PDV Quinn:

Mais putain, qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ?! Je viens de presque m'envoyé en l'air avec ma coloc.

Toute façon un truc pareil c'était obligé que ça me tombe dessus hein ! Je suis au bout de ma vie.

Santana se met à marmonner quelque chose que je ne cherche même pas à déchiffré, mettant d'abords mon propre esprit dans la réalité… essayant du moins !

Je me recule et commence à m'ajuster alors que la soirée reprend où elle en était, tans mieux je ne supporter plus ce silence assourdissant. Je me retourne et vais de suite reprendre la fameuse bouteille de tequila posée près du frigo m'abreuvant comme si ma vie en dépendais !

« - Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai …, bredouille t'elle en chuchotant

- Ah ben oui, ça va être ma faute maintenant, l'engueulai-je en me mettant à chuchoter moi aussi

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Moi je voulais embrasser… en tous cas pas toi, me montrant de la main comme un vulgaire chiffon,

- Ben désolé si tu es déçu, mais moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à toi.

Et puis merde t'étais pas sensé aimé le mec de ta copine ?! Parce que si c'était pour le rendre jaloux fallait me prévenir et pas attendre qu'il fasse noir non ?! Attendant la réponse,

- Techniquement moi je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, fit elle en baissant la tête

- Et après tu parle d'une amitié pseudo sincère, lui dis je méprisante. »

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la petite table pour poser la bouteille, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenu je voie ma jupe sur ma taille, et je m'ajuste à grande vitesse, en finissant par mes cheveux. Je m'assoie à une chaise, et souffle pour essayer de faire partir toute cette tension sexuelle ou non. Je voie Santana s'approcher gentiment venant au plus près possible. Je commence à paniqué en me demandant ce qu'elle veut bien vouloir faire ayant peur qu'elle veuille remettre le truc qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure que je refuse de ne serai ce qui pensé, trop frais pour moi.

Bref, elle me relève une mèche et ce met à essuyé mon visage des possible trace de maquillage qui avait coulé plus tôt lors de nos ébats.

« -. Écoute Quinn ! _fit elle d'une voie douce, _si tu m'avais au moins laisser la chance de t'expliquer ! _Je la regarde en levant un sourcil_, non mais tu parlé tellement que… Oh et puis je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas dit tu sais c'est compliqué ! »

Je m'apprête à répondre que je pense être assez intelligente pour comprendre mais Rachel fini par arrivé dans la pièce n'ayant apparemment toujours pas vu elle s'approche et me prend par la taille alors que je me met à paniqué !

« - Ouuf, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver ce putain d'interrupteur, heureusement que Brittany est venu m'aidé !

- Sérieux c'est Berry le Gnome ?! Dit Santana en rigolant »

Rachel sursauta en entendant le rire de Santana et se recula au plus loin de moi devenant tout à coup toute rouge. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers moi m'interrogeant du regard, et ne sachant quoi faire je me pris l'arrête de nez entre les doigt en attendant que l'autre folle se calme. Une autre fille débarque dans la pièce et Santana ce tait immédiatement, je reconnait Brittany la fille qui discuter avec elle tout à l'heure et celle qui est à l'origine de toute cette confusion. Je tourne mon regard vers Santana et rien qu'en regardant ces yeux tourné vers Brittany je sent tout un flot d'émotions émaner d'elle que ça me paralyse sur place, sa tristesse et un sentiment de solitude m'envahit, et tout s'emboîte dans ma tête ! C'est donc de Brittany qu'elle est amoureuse ! Cette réalité me terrifie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Santana ce rend soudain compte de mon attention sur elle et elle me fixe droit dans les yeux essayant de se reprendre, mais elle comprend que c'est trop tard, j'ai tout compris ! Comment j'ai pue être aussi aveugle, elle à raison j'aurais du la laisse m'expliquer au lieu de piailler comme un oiseau.

Je me sent soudain de trop dans la pièce suite à ce gros blanc !

« - Je dois partir ! Dis je faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Et je te raccompagne ! Fit Rachel en sautant sur l'occasion,

- Non Quinn, JE t'accompagne ! On est venu ensemble on repart ensemble c'est tout ! En plus c'est toi qui m'as forcé à venir ! Se plaint ma coloc,

- Mais Sanny tu crois pas qu'on devrait parlé encore un peu, dit Brittany tout à coup,

-Voila tu dois rester tu vois on se reparle à la maison la je suis vraiment plus d'humeur à faire la fête stp ! Dis je n'arrivant pas à la regarder,

- D'accord, dit elle, mais attend moi je serais pas longue faut qu'on discutent me chuchote t'elle à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras, »

Elle ce recule et Brittany m'adresse un sourire que je ne peut m'empêcher de lui rendre en lui disant à bientôt ! Nous sortons de chez Puck, ne pouvant pas lui dire au revoir vu son état d'ébriété, en récupérant au passage nos affaires respectives. Rachel m'accompagne jusque sa voiture et m'invite à monter, je m'engouffre dans la dit voiture ne regardant même pas ce qu'elle à comme voiture, je suis comme en bug métaphysique, Rachel comprend et je l'en remercie, le trajet se fait sur la même ambiance arrivé devant mon appart, elle gare la voiture et nous restons silencieuse un long moment avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la parole :

« - J'ai pas besoin qu'on en parle maintenant mais j'aimerais qu'on discu… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car je sort de ma léthargie pour lui faire un bisous chaste mais insistant sur ces lèvres agréables. Je m'éloigne avec un sourire contente de l'avoir faite taire, qu'es-ce qu'ils ont les gens à tous vouloir discuter ?! Bref je sors de sa voiture lui assurant que la discutions aura bien lieu avant de claquer la portière. Je monte rapidement pour ouvrir la porte et suis accueillie par la chaleur des lieu. Je vais droit dans ma chambre pour me déshabillé et foncer droit à la douche me rafraichir.

Doucher, peigné et en pyjama, à savoir boxeur débardeur noir, je me dirige vers mon sac pour y prendre mes clopes, mon portable et mon briquet et me dirige vers la terrasse où je m'assoie sur un fauteuil, m'allume une cigarette et m'interroge sur l'heure. Je regarde sur mon phone, Il est 4h passé et j'ai les yeux ouvert comme des phares, c'est pas plus mal vu que je dois attendre Santana.

En repensant à elle je tire une bouffé du délicieux poison que je tiens entre mes doigt, je ferme les yeux à la sensation mais tout ce à quoi je pense c'est à elle et pourquoi je n'ai pas su déchiffrer tout les signes plutôt sur le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de cette foutu Brittany, mais elle aussi la elle ressemble à un bébé.

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête entre Rachel et Santana. Rachel est gentille mais ce que j'ai ressentie dans les bras de Santana n'est égal à rien comparé à ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici, mais Santana et bien je l'aime un peu trop à mon goût, et je ne veux pas que Rachel ce fasse de fausse idée non plus. Et puis soudain j'ai l'image de mes parents qui s'affichent dans mon esprit me regardant d'un air réprobateur. Une peur m'envahit et j'ouvre les yeux brusquement ! Mais merde je ne suis pas lesbienne ! Foutu corps et foutu émotions ! Je décide de finir ma cigarettes, prend mon portable, je ferme la baie vitré derrière moi et me dirige vers le frigo pour prendre une gorgé de coca avant d'aller dans ma chambre non sans zyeuter la chambre de Santana tout en soufflant de ma stupidité. Je m'allonge sous mes draps bien confortable pensive en fixant le plafonds. Tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, et puis moi je veux juste m'amuser au fond je ne veux rien de sérieux.

J'aviserais quand elle sera la ! C'est sur cette penser que j'entendis quelqu'un crocheter la serrure. J'entendis des pas lent aller de l'entrée jusqu'au salon, on aurait dit qu'elle chercher quelque chose. Elle posa ses affaires quelque part, puis elle fit une pose, je ne savais pas quoi faire, aller la voir ou attendre qu'elle vienne. J'opter pour la deuxième option quand le bruit de ses talons tombant sur le sol arriva à mes oreilles. J'attendis patiemment son arrivé regardant la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Elle finit pas s'ouvrir sur une Santana timide et gêner, elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit en me regardant, je fit de même en me tournant pour lui faire face, une main sur le coussin pour avoir la tête relevé. Nous nous fixons comme ça pendant de longue minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence :

« - Je suis désolé Quinn !

- De quoi ?!

- Ben tu sais de tous ça… cette soirée et de t'avoir menti !

- Tu sais c'est pas tellement de ta faute San, dis je en me mettant assise, pourquoi tu m'aurais raconté toute ta vie alors qu'on ce connait à peine, j'ai peut-être exagérer tout à l'heure ! J'ai envie que tu me raconte ce qu'il ce passe mais seulement si tu en ressent le besoin ! »

Elle se tût en me scrutant mes yeux du regard, elle y trouva de la sincérité et me fit un sourire craquant. Elle baissa la tête pour analysé ses mains et je compris qu'elle chercher ses mots, je m'allongeais à nouveau tout en me reculant pour lui laisser une place à mes côté, elle s'allongea à son tour, tourné l'une vers l'autre pour un échange silencieux.

« - J'ai rencontrée Brittany l'an dernier pour la sélections des pompon girl … au bout d'une semaine j'étais déjà folle d'elle, _réussi t'elle à m'avoué ses yeux se remplissant déjà de larmes,_ elle est si innocente tu vois ?! C'est si facile de tomber sous son charme ! Je suis pas lesbienne mais tout mes principes sont devenus de la poussière face à elle. On à vite commencer à flirter puis on a coucher ensemble puis on c'est mise ensemble, mais le thermes d'exclusivité de partenaires est inexistant chez Brittany elle vit l'instant présent sans ce soucier des autres, elle ma donc quitté pour Artie ça à été comme un couteau en plein cœur, _elle pleurai en me disant ça et j'était triste pour elle,_ elle ma donc quitté pour lui tout simplement, tu dois me prendre pour une pleurnicharde à pleurais pour si peu tu vas me dire que c'est arrivé à tout le monde et c'est pour ça que je te l'ai pas dit je voulais pas que tu me juge.

- Je ne t'aurais pas juger, _dis je tout bas en lui essuyant les larmes_, tu a le droit d'être triste et de te confié et je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, mais tu dois pas faire une fixation dessus c'est peut-être que c'était pas la bonnes personnes pour toi ! Tu comptais tout de même pas passé ta vie avec non ?! Au fond c'est elle qui a raisons, elle à préféré te quitté plutôt que de ce voilé la face en restant avec toi. Tu ne dois justement pas arrêter de lui parler pour si peu, si c'est une personne qui compte pour toi, tu comprend ?

- Je sais on a tout arranger ce soir après ton départ, toute façon j'arrive pas à lui faire la gueule, _dit elle en se frottant le visage et en me fixant ensuite_, ça avait commencer mal pourtant.

- Oui j'ai vu quand j'était dans la cuisine avec Rachel que ça n'allait pas avant la … panne, _hésitai-je, je voulais à tout prix éviter le sujet panne de courant_,

- Ah oui tu as eu le temps de me voir?! _me taquina-t-elle, _elle voulait qu'on ce réconcilie et moi je te cherchais pour que tu me sorte de la, jusqu'à ce que je la vexe en ne l'écoutant pas et qu'elle parte comme une furie faisant exploser toute les lampes de la maisons, enfin c'Est-ce que j'ai penser sur le moment, c'est la que je t'ai trouver, je voulais lui faire comprendre que c'était pas une amitié que je cherchais, que je la voulait pour moi toute seule, mais c'était toi …. Puis quand t'es partie j'ai finalement accepter pour elle et son chat parait-il, _dit elle se mettant à rire_. »

Je ris à mon tour, c'est vrai qu'elle était dans une sacré situation la pauvre. Elle me faisait de la peine malgré tout et je la prit soudain dans mes bras, elle se crispa puis se détendit en enfouissant sa tête dans mon coup pour pleuré d'un coup à chaude larmes, se plaignant de ce qui lui arrive, et en jurant de ne plus ce faire avoir. Elle finit par s'endormir après un long moment, je monte les couverture pour pas qu'elle n'ai froid, et je me met à penser.

Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne faire couler les larmes de Santana. Et en lui touchant les cheveux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'on s'endormie.

**The veronicas.**

**Pleins de reviews les chapitres arrivent plus vite ;d **


End file.
